Deconfirmed
Deconfirmed is the term for when a character is revealed to not be playable. The proper term is "disconfirmed," making deconfirmed a meme for some. Deconfirmed Characters The following characters have been deconfirmed (as in they're still in the running or are in) for Super Smash Bros., according to Gamefaqs. Some of the deconfirmed characters later became disconfirmed, but they're staying on here for the time being. *Ridley (thrice) - Pyrosphere reveal, followed by the April Direct, followed by not being on the Gematsu leak, even though Gematsu never claimed to have the full list of newcomers (as evidenced by Rosalina). *Mewtwo (twice) - Lucario reveal, followed by Greninja's reveal, because them sharing similar neutral specials obviously makes them clones and having all of them would be redundant (because Marth and Ike basically have the same neutral special and are totally clones of each other amiright). *Yoshi - Not revealed for Yoshi's New Island or as part of the Original Eight at E3 2013. Later confirmed in the Smash Direct, but the shitstorm about his potential cut status was hilarious, so it's staying on here. *Squirtle (twice) - Because apparently separating Pokemon and not revealing them all at once means Charizard's now an only child. *Ivysaur (twice) - Because apparently separating Pokemon and not revealing them all at once means Charizard's now an only child. *Toon Link - Seen in the background of the Spirit Train stage at E3 2013. Even though it was canonically a completely different Link and wearing a different costume, was assumed to be cut. Was ironically one of the first couple characters revealed, on September 26th, 2013. *Meta Knight - Would be WAY too hard for Sakurai to balance (because Sakurai didn't already prove he could fuck characters up with Jigglypuff in Brawl)!1! Was later not revealed for the American release of Kirby: Triple Deluxe, despite the fact that he didn't appear in the game and that American release dates are almost never acknowledged. *Shulk (five times- that's more than Ridley!) - The disconfirmation of Wonder Red and Dillon meant Shulk, as a one-off, cannot return; he was also not shown at E3, which Gematsu clearly said would happen guiz!1!11!!1 And since Gematsu is fake, he's clearly out! Plus he was supposed to be shown on July 14th, 2014, and since he wasn't, he's clearly not in! Also, see Snake. *Chrom (twice) - Ike deconfirms Chrom, just like Lucas deconfirmed Ness. Also he wasn't shown at E3, which Gematsu clearly said would happen guiz!1! *Wario - He was not revealed for Mario Kart 8's release, and any veteran not seen yet is clearly out of the running, despite us having one month until release. *Captain Falcon - As he hasn't been revealed yet, he's obviously cut, just like he was in Brawl. He was revealed on July 14th, 2014. *Ness - See Captain Falcon. *Lucas - Because according to Gematsu they're probably going to cut Lucas, but they're not sure if it'll be Lucas or Ness, three months from release. He's clearly gone guiz!1! *Snake (twice) - Hideo Kojima, a notorious troll who had literally just finished trolling his fanbase with Phantom Pain, said he didn't know if Snake would be in; also, Konami doesn't appear in the credits for the Japanese advertisement, even though Shigesato Itoi and Ape, Inc. don't appear either, so we guess both Lucas and Ness are cut as well. No Monolith, so Shulk doesn't have a chance either. *Alph- Olimar uses Winged Pikmin, which were Alph's only chance to get in. *Chorus Men (twice) - They weren't shown at E3, even though Gematsu said they would be guiz!1! Also, since Gematsu is fake, they're not in. * Chunky Kong - Though unconfirmed, reports of him appearing as an Assist Trophy at E3 2014 have been appearing. Nobody thought he would be in anyway. * Ghirahim- He wasn't shown during the Hyrule Warriors Direct, so he's out. * Banana Dee - Waddle Dee is an enemy in smash run, he's CLEARLY not playable! * Ness and Lucas (again) - See Snake. Disconfirmed Characters The following characters have (among others) been disconfirmed (they are not going to be playable) for Super Smash Bros., according to Sakurai. *Skull Kid - Revealed as an Assist Trophy through the Pic of the Day. *Starfy - Revealed to return as an Assist Trophy through the Pic of the Day. *Ashley - Revealed to be an Assist Trophy through the Pic of the Day. *Mother Brain - Revealed to be an Assist Trophy through the Pic of the Day. *Waluigi - Revealed to return as an Assist Trophy through the Pic of the Day. *Toad - Revealed to still be Peach's Neutral Special. *Phosphora - Revealed to be a trophy and later an Assist Trophy through the Pic of the Day. *Saki Amamiya - Revealed to be an Assist Trophy in the Smash Direct. *Midna - Revealed to be an Assist Trophy in the Smash Direct. *Dark Samus - Revealed to be an Assist Trophy in the Smash Direct. *Lyn - Revealed to return as an Assist Trophy in the Smash Direct. *Samurai Goroh - Revealed to return as an Assist Trophy in the Smash Direct. According to the Nintendo reps at San Diego Comic Con, though, he's actually a Pokemon. *Pokémon Trainer - With Charizard (and most likely Squirtle and Ivysaur) now solo, he won't be returning. *Zoroark - Revealed to be a Pokeball Pokemon, according to Greninja's trailer. Later appeared in the 3DS screenshot dump after the Smash Direct. *Dillon - Revealed to be an Assist Trophy through the Pic of the Day. *Wonder Red - Revealed to be a trophy through the Pic of the Day. * Britanny - Revealed to be a trophy through the Pic of the Day. * Tingle - Still an Assist Trophy, as revealed at E3 2014. * Shadow - Still an Assist Trophy, as revealed at E3 2014. * Magnus - Revealed to be an Assist Trophy at E3 2014. * Boxing Ring Lights - After weeks of buildup, Sakurai decided to be a fucking monster and revealed BRL as no more than a stage hazard in a Pic of the Day. * Kraid- He's a Smash Run boss, * Chrom - Revealed to be part of Robin's Final Smash. If you still doubt it, he flat-out said , "I suppose I'll get my chance another day." Also, Nintendo even released an official statement to IGN saying he's out. * Takamaru- Revealed to be an Assist Trophy through the Pic of the Day. * Prince Sablé - Revealed to be an Assist Trophy through the Pic of the Day. * Category:Terminology Category:Memes Category:Deconfirmed